1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing strong alkaline reductive electrolyzed water and acidic water. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for producing strong alkaline reductive hydrolytic water and acidic water, which allows for efficient production of electrolyzed water having excellent washing and sterilizing effects.
2. Related art
There have been hitherto known various apparatuses for producing electrolyzed water. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-070941 discloses a batch-type apparatus for producing electrolyzed water by which produced electrolyzed water is stored. Since this electrolyzed water-producing apparatus is batch-type, there is a problem that electrolyzed water cannot be continuously produced, and the apparatus must be scaled up in size in order to obtain a large amount of electrolyzed water.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-062453 discloses an apparatus for producing electrolyzed water by producing bacteria-removed water by further electrolyzing electrolyzed water that is not to be used. In any event, this electrolyzed water-producing apparatus produces two kinds of electrolyzed water, and it is not possible to efficiently produce only one of the electrolyzed waters.